What was it for?
by Another Fangirl In The World
Summary: Sirius regretted many things in his life. Especially the death of his beloved friends. He suddenly gets a chance to make everything right. Does he take it?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything because everything belongs to the wonderfully talented J.K. Rowling** **.**

Sirius Black stepped out of his bedroom. His eyes darted around his house, reminiscing about how time were before, during, and after Hogwarts. His heart contracted painfully in his chest as he thought about his dead best friend. He so desperately wished to fix time and make sure that Pettigrew and Voldemort died before. A torrent of memories flooded his brain. Memories of him walking down the Hogwarts halls, pranking people. Memories of a mostly care-free life. Then came the memories of Azkaban and his friends being murdered. The dark, eerie, silent halls with dementors floating around every cell. A bitter, glacial wind blew, chilling his body down to the bone. Every brain cell of his screamed to run, to escape, to catch the despicable rat, and look after Harry. Sirius remembered the feeling of jollity when Harry declared that he wanted to move in. That moment was so short lived. He felt as if he should have done better. Better to protect his friends. Done better to protect his Godson. Suddenly Dumbledore's panicked voice rang through the hallway.

"Sirius, go to Ministry of Magic very quickly-"

Sirius barely finished hearing the rest of the sentence before he dashed out the door, nearly forgetting his wand.

* * *

As soon as he arrived, his eyes immediately started scrutinizing the area looking for a mop of messy black hair. He ran around frantically, shouting Harry's name, before spotting a group of kids duelling Death Eaters. Without thinking, he jumped into the scene and started disarming, jinxing, and cursing his enemies. He glanced at Harry, who reminded him so much of his dead best friend. Without thinking, he bellowed, "Nice one, James!" A disgusting, foul, and gut-wrenching sound made Sirius turn around on his heels, recognizing the voice that made his bones crawl.

"Hello Cousin. Long time no see, right?" Bellatrix taunted her cousin.

Sirius just fired a curse her way, which turned into a heated duel. Sirius soon felt himself floating, feeling emptied of emotion except for a grin that remained plastered on his face. The only thing he could decipher were agonizing, grief filled screams echoing through the halls.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up!" a familiar voice shouted in his ear. Sirius shot up, bumping into the person's forehead. The room was spinning around until his eyes cleared. He reached up to rub his head, momentarily soothing the pain. Messy black hair hazel eyes behind glasses, and an easygoing smile greeted him. It was only then that he registered his surroundings. Four poster beds were in every corner. Plush red covers were smoothly spread out over it, with clothes strewn everywhere, hiding the soft carpets decorating the room. Sirius's mind was functioning a mile a minute. He knew where he was, it was just that nothing made sense to him. He had to see an expert, a mentor, someone who could help and guide him out of the mess he had somehow gotten in. He needed to get back to Harry and figure out if he was sent here on purpose or if it was a dream. He stumbled out of bed, but not before a harsh slap on his cheek held him back. He raised his hand to the already swollen injury before facing someone he never thought he would see again. At least he knew he was not in a dream. He was facing a reality. He turned slowly on his heels and stared at a face that haunted his dreams during the long nights in Azkaban, suddenly livid about his throbbing cheek. "What did you that for? Why did you smack me?" He glared, not caring about the fact that he saw his dead best friend after dying and perhaps somehow going back to the past.

James shrugged sheepishly. "You were in another world. I needed you to come back out of the dream you just had. By the way, we are late for class and have missed breakfast. Sorry about the cheek mate. You should ice it. There is an awful bruise on your face," he said and sprinted out of the room.

"Why you little-" Sirius sprung up and dashed out of the dorm hot on his tail.

* * *

Sirius was not going to cease glaring at Peter no matter how many times Remus and James asked him why and commanded him to stop in the Great Hall. Turns out, James had been lying, and he was just trying to get Sirius in trouble. After all he was scaring the rat. _As if._ Sirius thought. He wondered when Peter started working for Voldemort. It was mostly around seventh year he started lying and mysteriously started disappearing. Although no one thought it was weird because apparating lessons were starting. Sirius mostly thought Peter tried apparating, failed, and parts of his body were missing and took a while to bring back together. After his eyes started growing tired of having a staring, mostly glaring, contest with Peter, Sirius glanced at the head table where all of the teachers were did not know how, but he somehow found himself in a staring contest with Dumbledore. He had a feeling that the old man somehow knew he had a problem. Sirius had died. He was certain of that fact. The wise wizard somehow knew of everything that happened inside and outside the castle. As he quietly ate his breakfast, Sirius found his eyes roaming the Great Hall. He saw Peter trying to initiate eye contact and James and Remus in a long discussion about the next couple of classes. Sirius felt eyes on the back of his head and turned around to be greeted by a couple Slytherins with their heads down, every so often glancing and glaring at him. Sirius however, was not paying any attention to them. He was staring into two pairs of eyes exactly identical to his. Regulus and Bellatrix. Sirius immediately felt a deep fire of anger, betrayal, sadness surge within him. He resisted the urge to go and kill Bellatrix and scold Regulus for his future decisions. As the bell rang, both he and Regulus stared into each other's eyes, wanting to convey some message, an apology, maybe a brotherly conversation. Sirius looked away, overcome with guilt of not talking to his own kin and judging him too much, and walked off to the library, knowing a way to go talk to the headmaster.


End file.
